


I Loved Him 3000

by softboystanley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ENDGAME SPOILERS BE CAREFUL, but apparently shes a fucking robot so im posting instead, grab yo tissues kids, i love peter parker 3000, i tried to make my friend sad with this, im sorry, pepper is peters mom now, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: [ENDGAME SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU]He sunk down to the floor, letting his phone slip out of his hands. The cool feel of the bathroom tile beneath him hit his hands as he lay on the floor curled in a ball and cried for Mr. Stark.





	I Loved Him 3000

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING ENDGAME SPOILERS ARE HAPPENING] 
> 
> I love Tony Stark 3000

Goddamnit, why did he have to take his earbud out. He was just sitting in science class with his earbuds in, working on homework, when he could have sworn someone said his name. 

 

“Yeah, and I heard half of them went to space! Imagine going to space, Tiffany! It must have been so peaceful. I wish I could have gone to space.” 

 

He didn’t know who said it, but he wish he hadn’t heard it. His hand shook, smudging up his notes. It crept up his arm until his whole body shook violently. He realized his breath had become erratic, he could barely breathe come to think of it. 

 

He pushed out his chair, making a squeaking noise, announcing his presence to everyone in the room. He could see faces, looking at him, but he couldn’t comprehend it. Distantly, he could hear his teacher ask him if he was okay. He must have mumbled out something because before he knew what was happening, he stumbled down the hall, thoughts racing. 

 

_ Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.  _

 

_ You’re alright.  _

 

_ I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening. Save me, save me! _

 

_ I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark.  _

 

_ Please, please. I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.  _

 

_ I’m sorry……  _

 

He ran into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. Tears starting to blur his vision, he scrolled through his contacts before coming upon the one he needed:

 

**_Mr. Stark_ **

 

He pressed the button and listened to the phone ring. And ring. And ring. 

 

“You’ve reached Tony Stark. Please, feel free to not leave me a message.” 

 

_ Mr. Stark?  _

 

_ We won. We won, Mr. Stark.  _

 

_ Please stay, Tony.  _

 

He sunk down to the floor, letting his phone slip out of his hands. The cool feel of the bathroom tile beneath him hit his hands as he lay on the floor curled in a ball and cried for Mr. Stark. 

 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He sprung up, a slight hope in him believing it was Mr. Stark, to see  **_Pepper Potts_ ** displayed on his screen. Hand still shaking from fear, he answered. 

 

“Peter? Are you okay? Why did you call Tony?” 

 

He couldn’t speak. Upon hearing his name, Peter sobbed into the phone. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

“I can’t help it.” 

 

“Help what?” 

 

“Thinking about it.” Peter paused, catching his breath. “It feels like my…..fault.” 

 

“Oh, honey. It wasn’t your fault. It was no one’s fault.” 

 

“I miss him.” 

 

“I do, too. But he’s watching you. And he’s proud of you, Peter. He always was.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> (this is my first marvel fic how exciting)


End file.
